


Sweet and Sour

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Push Me to the Edge [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Corpses, Don't Kill Me, First Time, Heavy Petting, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: The journey home was mostly quiet, leaving room for the tension between Negan and Carl to weigh on everyone. The teen stayed away from Negan as best he could in the tight quarters, not wanting to be so near him while he imagined what would happen when they were alone again. Negan, too, let his mind wander, so much that he had Arat drive them back to Sanctuary.





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> For those who aren't caught up or aren't followers of the series, Carl's had his 18th birthday earlier in the series. I suggest you read the first seven, as this is part 8.
> 
> Bet you guys thought I was never posting again, huh? No, I just rewrote this about 12 times plus having to work a LOT. Hope you all enjoy! See the bottom note for a quiz!

The journey home was mostly quiet, leaving room for the tension between Negan and Carl to weigh on everyone. The teen stayed away from Negan as best he could in the tight quarters, not wanting to be so near him while he imagined what would happen when they were alone again. Negan, too, let his mind wander, so much that he had Arat drive them back to Sanctuary.

Once the group arrived, they broke off, the men going one way and the women going another, to do their separate duties or to be assigned to something. Negan watched his new little recruits with a smile, saying something about them doing just fine here. He clapped a hand on Carl's shoulder leading him away so they could 'talk'. The teen knew better, but he hadn't thought Negan would go after him so soon.

They walked up to Negan's suite like that, the man's arm around his boy's shoulders. The door clicked shut behind them and Carl heard his leader slide the lock home. He took a deep breath to try and ready himself for however this would begin. Negan plucked the hat from Carl's head and set it on the coffee table. "There's that pretty face of yours." The teen couldn't help but smile, laughing softly as Negan sat down, motioning for Carl to sit in his lap. He did as the man said, letting himself be held close.

"Alrighty, Carl. Now before we get down to this shit, we're gonna set some rules. What's gonna be okay and what's not. Now, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. I am rough as fuck. You're probably gonna have bruises and other.. marks." He grinned. "Basically, everyone's gonna know who the hell you belong to, got it?"

The teen shivered at the thought, embarrassing himself. He hadn't known something like that would turn him on. He nodded in agreement, caressing one of Negan's arms gently. "I understand. I know the rules for your wives, Negan. No cheating, no turning anyone against you. Be good and do what you say. You won't force me. I can leave whenever I want."

His recitation was met with a wolfish grin. "Oh no, baby. You're not gonna be one of my wives. That's hella different from our little arrangement. See, if you do this with me, there's no turnin' the fuck around. You belong to me and no one else. You 'try out' someone else, I'll fuckin' hunt them down and introduce 'em to Lucille. And then I'll tie you down to the bed so you don't get any more silly ideas. How's that sound?"

Carl took a shallow breath, tightening his grip on the man's arm. He couldn't understand why Negan's words alone were getting him so aroused. Something told him that the man wasn't joking, was it the tone of his voice or the way his arms tightened possessively? Whatever it was, Carl knew he was probably getting himself in over his head. "That.. sounds perfect."

"Good, now, as far as sex between you and me goes... I'm not gonna force you. If I hate anything more than cheaters, it's rapists. Which brings me to another point. If I find out _anyone_ , and I do mean anyone, has touched you without your consent, whether you tell me about it or not, I will tie them to a tree and let the walkers have a fuckin' go at 'em. Now, if you don't tell me, I will punish you too, but not that bad. I understand that it's not the kind of thing you wanna go around talkin' about, but what we've got is gonna be based on trust. Got it? I tell you shit, you tell me shit."

Another nod of agreement. The teen knew that forced sex was not sex, it had been one of the few things his dad had told him on the subject, just after the incident with the Claimers. He shifted in Negan's lap, straddling him so they would both be more comfortable. "I get it, Negan. I agree with everything. I'm yours alone, different from a wife. No one touches me, or they die. I go to someone else, I'm punished... But.."

A laugh of disbelief. "Baby boy, this shit is non-negotiable. I'm not takin' off any of those fuckin' conditions." Carl smiled and moved closer so there was barely any space between them. "I know. I just thought I should make a few conditions of my own..." Negan rose an eyebrow, waiting to hear what the boy had to say. "If I'm going to be yours, you need to be mine. No one else but me, got it? I'm not gonna be second to anyone but you."

The man grinned. "You tellin' me the only way to get your twink ass is to give up <em>all</em> my fine pussy?" He hummed and tilted his head like he was thinking. Carl waited patiently, leaning in to kiss the man's throat teasingly. Negan shivered a bit. "Shit, kid... Fine. They're babysitters for your baby sister now. Happy?" The teen grinned and leaned back.  
"That's not all. If I tell you not to kill someone, you won't. Unless they did something to me. You're not going to threaten Alexandria anymore. If you promise those three things, I'll be yours forever and always." Carl smiled as Negan stroked his back.

"Well fuck. You drive a hard bargain, but I think that's all fully fuckin' doable. Speakin' of things being doable.." The man chuckled and pulled Carl down, kissing his throat just like the teen had done to him. The boy moaned softly, running his hands up through Negan's hair and gripping tightly.

The two moved so that Carl was laying on the couch, their lips never parting for an instant. Tongues battled and teeth nipped, their bodies growing hot. Negan quickly stripped off his jacket, letting his captive push his hands under his t-shirt and feel the muscles beneath. The teen lifted up off the couch just enough for his newly made lover to remove his overshirt, feeling almost inadequate as he returned to feeling the hard musculature hidden beneath Negan's clothes. Almost.

The simple fact was that this act was his now. No one else would be doing this with his leader. Only him. Negan tailed kisses down to Carl's throat, nipping at it and then licking the mark. Shirts were quickly discarded, leaving their chests bare. It was the teen who came forward now, running his hands and lips over the man's chest, much to the latter's pleasure. He let his boy explore for a minute or two before beginning to undo his pants.

"I forgot to ask. You ever done anything like this before?" Carl shook his head. "Almost, but not on purpose. Dad ripped a guy's throat out and stopped it." Negan laughed a bit, getting his zipper down. "Well, I am definitely gonna hear that whole fuckin' story later. But for now, let's focus on now."

The teen pressed up, kissing him fiercely. The man returned it, quickly wrestling Carl's off and then his own. He scooped his boy up, arms wrapped around his waist and under his ass. The teen gasped and smiled a bit against Negan's lips, holding close as he was carried over to the bed and pressed into the sheets. He was overcome by the way their scents mixed from sleeping together every night, hyper-aware of the way the fabric rubbed against his skin. It was almost too much. Almost.

A loud knock on the door breaks the two from their heated bliss. Negan's pleased expression turned to a scowl and Carl couldn't help but find it just as attractive. He pulled the blanket over himself as Negan grabbed his jeans. Another loud knock hit the door. "Hold your ass! I'm pretty damn sure it ain't on fire!" Carl chuckled and watched the man wrestle his jeans on before going to the door. "What the fuck is so goddamn important that you forgot your fucking <em>manners</em>?!"

The man at the door, a lower ranking watchman, cowered before the wild looking man. Negan run his hand through his hair and growled. "You lost your voice now. Shit, when I ask a fucking question, you damn well need to answer me. Now speak the shit up."

Carl held back a laugh as the man went pale. "Y-yes sir, s-sorry sir I-I uh, th-the missing scouts sir... Th-they..!" Negan interjected. "They're back? Fuckin' hell.." He shut the door and grabbed his shirt. "Gotta cut it short, kid. Group 3's back. Gotta find out what in the holy hell took so long." Carl got up and nodded, getting his own clothes on.

"Aren't they the ones who went missing a month ago? And they're just coming back all of a sudden? Something's not right with this, you know." Negan sighed. "Yeah, I know. But we'll never find out what's goin' on with we don't head down."

Carl leaned up to kiss the man before the two went down to the main yard. The sight that awaited them stopped both in their tracks. Three bodies were nailed to planks, two women and a man. All were beaten badly, and a knife was embedded in each one's skull. A note was attached to the man's head. Negan strode over and pulled out the note, reading it aloud to the Saviours who had assembled there.

"You are trespassing on our sacred ground. Leave this place before the next new moon, or be Silenced. We will come like the Plagues of Olde, decimating all who stand in our path. There will be no Saviour for those who trespass against us."

Negan shook his head and closed his fist around the note. "Someone find out what the **_EVERLOVING FUCK_** this note means!" He threw it to the ground, beginning to pace. Someone grabbed the paper as Carl approached the man. "Negan, calm down. We're going to figure out who did this and we're going to get them back. They're gonna pay for hurting our people."

Negan nodded, calming down a bit. "I'm gonna fucking kill these bitches' leader with my own god damn hands or die trying, kid.." Carl smiled. "I know you are, Negs. And if you don't, I will." Another nod. Negan had stopped pacing. The two watched the bodies being taken down and even attended the makeshift funeral. Revenge would be had, and it would be sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiz Question 1: What shade of blue are Negan's balls?


End file.
